Peter's Journey/Issue 12
The Next morning Peter woke up at about 6 am, he realised that he was the only one wake in his room, so he slowly creped out of the room, he then realised that there someone in a small box room with a rifle in his hand looking at something, Peter then walked over to the room to figure out that it was in fact Rhys in the room, he was looking at old photo’s, suddenly Rhys heard Peters footsteps and aimed his rifle at the door “woo” whispered Peter “sorry” replied Rhys “what you doing?” asked Peter “on watch, just looking though old family photos” replied Rhys “mind if I come in?” asked Peter “Sure” replied Rhys, Peter goes over and sits on the chair opposite Rhys “can I ask you something?” asked Peter “yeah, go on.” Replied Rhys “how D’you do it?” asked Peter “do what?”, “well you know lead your group?”, “well to me you’ve just got to be strong” replied Rhys “I’ve tried that, but you know...it seems easy but see when you’ve got about a hundred or so walkers right in front of you it just doesn’t feel real, and then that’s when the fear hit you, I thought I could keep my group safe, but in minutes four of them had died” said a frustrated Peter “and that’s what you’ve got to realise, is that you can’t save everyone” replied Peter “have you ever been in a situation where you’ve got so many walkers on your doorstep?” asked Peter “Em...no, we’ve been lucky, I don’t let any of our group leave the house” said Rhys “well it’s awful, they just keep on coming, and coming, we were cornered off, they came from behind us, they heard the noise from the town, and they...I’m sorry, me babbling on” said Peter “no, keep going” said Rhys “well I thought we’d be safe in the mountains, but when we lost Caroline to one of the undead then I really got worried in case more came, but for about two weeks we were fine until 12 hours ago or so. I...pray every night, it’s not long, but just to keep us alive for the next day, and the next, anytime that I get a chance for God I just pray, in the morning, for keeping us alive for another day, and the night for staying alive for the next, and more” said Peter “I’m not being rude but what are you planning on doing after you leave?” asked Rhys “we’ll be going East, up to a boat club that I know of” said Peter “You’re welcome to stay here” offered Rhys “Oh no, we need to keep going” replied Peter “and, em what if that place isn’t safe?” asked Rhys “I...I don’t know” replied Peter as he looked to the ground “You lot seem alright you know” said Rhys “em...thanks?” replied Peter “what I mean is that you guys don’t seem harmful, and that we’d like to go with you” said Rhys “with us?” asked Peter “Yeah, I’ve been meaning to get out of this place for ages but just didn’t know the right moment to do so” said Rhys “Listen, we’d love to have you guys with us be we just don’t have the food” said Peter “oh, well foods not a problem” said Rhys “you’ll need to eat and we just have enough for our group” said Peter “Oh, no what I mean is that we’ve got stacks of food, in fact five big boxes of food downstairs” said Rhys, Peters face lit up “fi...five boxes of food?” asked Peter “yes, and we’d like to travel with you guys and we can look out for each other” said Rhys, Peter thinks for a minute, he then holds out his hand, Rhys then grabs it and they shake hands, Peter then retirees back to his room. Next Morning around eleven Peter gets up and notices Jean crying silently “hey” said Peter, Jean ignores him. “Listen, I’m so sorry about Jim, he was a good man, and you know that you can talk to me whenever you like, no matter what time at, you can just talk to me” said Peter, he then got up kissed her on the head and walked out of the room. “Morning” said Shannon “oh, good morning, sleep well?” asked Peter “no, couldn’t get to sleep at all, not after last night’s attack” said a sleepy Shannon. Peter nods and then walks downstairs there he sees everyone apart from Michelle and Patrick and Jean all downstairs eating breakfast, which really are baked beans. “Sleep well?” asked Sarah as Peter walked into the room “I’ve had better” replied Peter, Rhys looked at Peter and he nodded back, Rhys then stood up, he cleared his throat “okay, so I have an announcement to make” he said awkwardly “what type of announcement?” asked Ross “well as it has come to my intentions that you lot aren’t bad people” he continued before he was interrupted “Gee thanks” said Ross “Shut up and let him finish” replied Peter “as I was going to say is that Peter and I were talking early this morning about moving on, and Peter has allowed my group to tag along with you guys, and I know it mightn’t sound good but the good part is that we have five full boxes of food that we can all share” finished Rhys, Peter’s group were all stunned, “well as long as you have a vehicle for your lot to drive in then welcome aboard” said Mark as he broke the silence, they then all were quiet when Peter stood up, at this moment Jean walked down the stairs to join them, she sat with Sam and Kerry “I just wanted to add a little extra to what Rhys has said...last night was probably one of the worst nights of my life ever since the outbreak has happened, we...we lost four people, it mightn’t seem much, but it is, Jim, Danny, Zara and Sophie were good people and to me they deserve a moments silence if that’s alright” said Peter, everyone nods, they then have a moments silence, after that Peter begins to talk again “now that we have five new members to our group we are still a large group, now what we need to focus on is watching each other’s backs not wondering off anywhere and from now onwards everyone will be carrying their own gun plus a spare one, we can’t have anyone going anywhere with only a sharp blade, but that’s not to say that you don’t stop carrying your melee weapons around, everyone will have a pistol and a shotgun each, if you don’t feel comfortable with a shotgun, talking to the smaller and younger age group then you can have two pistols” said Peter Scott then got the bags of guns and handed everyone out their guns. Ben walks over to Peter, Scott, Rhys, Sarah and Mark then follow him. “I’ve been think of our next place to stay” said Ben “don’t you think that heading East is a good idea?” asked Sarah “do you?” asked Ben “listen guys, let’s not fight over where we go, heading East was only a suggestion, if you lot can think of a safer idea then that’s fine, but I can’t lead this group on my own” said Peter “You don’t have to, that’s why you’ve got us to help you” replied Scott as he smiled at Peter “and I for one think that heading East is a good idea, go to this boat club and see what it’s like” said Scott “I hate to be the bad guy here, but what happens if this place isn’t safe?” asked Rhys “well, I’ve got no more ideas, if you guys can think of somewhere then we’ll try there and we will keep on trying no matter how long it takes we will find a place out there” said Peter “And nobody doubts that” said Scott “So we’re defiantly going East then?” asked Mark, everyone agreed with that “what way though?” asked Sarah “the roads will most likely be all blocked off” said Rhys “then we’ll go the back roads, even though that’ll take longer” replied Scott “now for the vehicles” added Sarah. After about half an hour they all came up with who’s going in what vehicle Bike: Peter (driver) RV: Mark (driver, Susan, Henry, Jean, Rachel Hyundai: Scott (driver), Garry, Jonny, Anna Citroën: Ben (driver), Ross, Adam, Sam Nissan: Sarah (driver), Andy, Kathryn, Kerry Fiat: Jamie (driver), Shannon, Michael, Chris, Suzuki Samurai: Rhys (driver), Patrick, Michelle, Ginny They then gather everyone back to the living room. “Okay, now Ben, Scott, Rhys, Mark, Sarah and I have just been talking about our next move, now for that to happen we’ve drawn up a list of people who will be travelling in a certain vehicle, now that list will be passed around, look for your name then look for the car that you will be travelling in, now while that is happening I’ll just tell you what way we will be travelling, now as some of you know we’re going to be heading East and going to a boat club, we wont be travelling on the main roads as we suspect that they are all blocked off or something on the lines of that, now what we do know as a fact is that getting there won’t be the easiest, it will be a long hard journey, we’ve roughly calculated the journey to be about 600 miles” said Peter “600 miles?” asked Shannon “yes, 600 miles, now we hope to continue along the night, and yes I know it isn’t far for the designated drivers, but we will be swapping drivers around a little, now on the road we don’t know what dangers we will have, hopefully none, but I can’t promise that” said Peter “anymore questions?” asked Scott “Yeah, when will be going?” asked Chris “well we’ll be leaving in a week’s time” replied Peter “what do we do for now?” asked Ross “just do something, but no leaving the house” said Peter as he walked out of the room Upstairs Peter is in his room, kneeling down “Dear Lord. I want to thank you for keeping us safe for the past day, I ask that you look out not only for our group of survivors but also Rhys, Michelle, Ginny, Patrick and Rachel, I ask Lord that you also guide them through the paths of your will and not against the dark path that is put to test us of your mercy, Lord I pray that you keep an eye on any other survivors that are out there that are safe, I also want to thank you again for you keeping us alive for yet another day, and helping me guide the others as their leader as they go through with their suffering after the walker attack on our previous camp, and that you guide us safe passage for our journey. Lord hear my prayer...Amen” Peter then stands up and puts his gun in his holster and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Category: Peter's Journey Category: Peter's Journey Issues Category: Issues